


Lucy and Mary Clog a Toilet

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Farting, Groping, Humiliation, Large Butt, Prison, Scat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Lucy is asked to come to prison, where the members of Avatar are being held. Mary wants to upset Lucy's stomach again, but this time to fulfill her fetish.





	Lucy and Mary Clog a Toilet

Lucy had found it on the board. It wasn’t so much a quest as a request. In a wizard prison, one of the members of the recently defeated Avatar guild wanted to see her. Lucy had an idea who it was. She had been the one to deal the finishing blow to Mary, the Master’s granddaughter. There was a strange habit where the women that Lucy defeated took up an interest in her, in a far more personal way than she anticipated.

It had started with Angel. Even now, Sorano and Flare were asking Lucy to come comfort them. Which she had taken up a few times. Lucy may have been in a guild and had her own house that Natsu frequently broke into, but Natsu didn’t quite understand how to make her feel good in the same way as a girl. Levy, Cana, Flare... without even trying, she had been building up a group of women who were infatuated with her.

The wizard prison was sealed tight, with many restrictions in place to make sure that the effects of spells couldn’t go further than the prison cell bars. Breaking out was difficult, and only a few had ever managed it. Lucy didn’t think that Mary’s skill was up to that level. She walked through the stone halls until she reached the block where Mary was being held. The warden went back to their post and left Lucy and Mary to themselves, Lucy wondering for what purpose she had been called here.

“The girl who punched me,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to see you again!”

“Listen, I have something important I need to do back at the guild hall. Can we make this quick?” asked Lucy.

“Lucy...” said Mary cutely. “I could have attacked your brain at any time, but I never did. You know what happens when you get a stomach virus. All of it has to come out of your body somewhere, tehehe.”

During the fight against Phantom Lord, Lucy had been in this situation before. If she had to, she almost would have dropped her panties and let out something in front of the Guild Master. That was a bluff, but the thought of what she had done lingered in her mind. What if she had exposed her butt to the air in front of another person? From Happy’s comments, she knew she was on the plump side, and apparently that was popular.

“Seriously?” Lucy asked.

“I want to see you farting and pooping in front of me. The embarrassed look on your face as you’re forced to empty your bowels would be the best! It would stink so bad... I can only request one thing in prison, and what’s what I want.”

“No,” said Lucy.

“It won’t get out. You can use my toilet, and the warden would be none the wiser. Let me see, let me see!” said Mary. “I promise I’ll be good once I’ve served my time.”

Lucy lifted up her shirt. She had eaten a big meal with Levy before coming to visit the jail, so her stomach was still slightly bulging from her meal. Mary gazed excitedly at the indent of her belly button, eyeing Lucy’s stomach was the kind of gaze that was usually reserved for her breasts. She reached her hands through the bars and grabbed the sides of the Lucy’s stomach, shaking it and jostling around the food inside.

“It’s still digesting,” said Mary. “This’ll be fun.”

Lucy stepped into the jail cell. It was chillier than she expected, and dimmer. One of the only bright lights was above the meager toilet. Lucy removed her skirt and panties, leaving her shoes on so as to not get her feet dirty on the toilet seat. She spread her legs and positioned herself facing the wall, straddling the toilet seat. Mary had a direct view of her pussy and butthole, each one twitching in anticipation.

“Can’t I just sit normally?” asked Lucy.

“If you hide your butt in the toilet, I can’t see all the good stuff come out,” said Mary. “I want to see everything...”

“I don’t really have to go to the bathroom right now,” said Lucy.

“That’s what my magic is for,” said Mary. “Wait a moment.”

Mary reached around and grabbed Lucy’s stomach. She poked her finger into Lucy’s belly button, activating her Virus magic. In an instant, Lucy felt a sickness come into her stomach. Her belly’s gurgling sounds turned louder, echoing off the walls of the confined space. She felt her intestines fill up, rapidly pushing what was inside to the edges. Mary playfully slapped Lucy’s butt, watching her ass flesh jiggle and shake in preparation for unleashing its contents.

“You have such a big butt!” said Mary. “It’s so erotic!”

“I have to... it’s coming out...” said Lucy.

Lucy’s asshole puckered, twitching and sputtering. A hissing noise turned into a wet, sloppy sound as she released a powerful fart just above the toilet. It hissed with a high-pitched squeal that got lower in pitch as more of it came out. The smell was intense, coming from deep inside Lucy’s butt. It permeated through the bars and into the hall of the jail, filling the air with a foul stench that Mary found delightful.

“The sound is cute. And the smell is so rich,” said Mary. “You must have eaten some good stuff for my Virus to create this kind of stink.”

“Why are you smelling it so deeply?” asked Lucy.

“I love your farts. The embarrassed look on your face is precious,” said Mary. “Do the next one in my face!”

“What?” asked Lucy.

Mary positioned herself underneath Lucy’s butt, shoving her nose directly into Lucy’s asshole. Her tongue licked against Lucy’s vulva, teasing out her clit. Though Lucy didn’t want to admit it, she was starting to get a little wet. Releasing a fart that big from her ass felt good in a way she wasn’t prepared for. It was such a sharp, hot fart that the feeling of it brushing against her rectum had transferred the feeling into her pussy. She could tell that her nipples were getting hard, brushing up against her bra.

Lucy’s gut rumbled again. She held onto the toilet seat, trying to close her butthole and hold it in, but the magically-induced flatulence was too much for her to take. A loud blast, sounding like a balloon had popped inside her colon, went off in Mary’s face. It blew back her hair, stinging her eyes as the foul-smelling fart went directly into her nostrils. Mary breathed heavily, noticing all the little bits of Lucy’s meal she could make out inside the gas.

“Some sweets, some pasta... you’ve been eating a lot of big meals,” said Mary. “This is all just an appetizer. I’m sure a butt as wide as yours can make some amazing turds.”

“I can’t believe I have to do this...” said Lucy.

Lucy grunted, her feelings coming all the way from her diaphragm. A spray of slick, brown muddy waste released itself from her anus, painting the sides of the toilet bowl a shade of earthy brown. Mary was watching from the front of the bowl, breathing heavily as Lucy’s bowels emptied themselves into the toilet bowl, coloring the water and starting to raise the level.

“Wow, that’s a lot,” said Mary.

After the watery first push had been expelled, the rest of what remained in her colon was constipation. Her large lunch, meager breakfast and celebratory dinner with the guild had all collected inside her intestines, becoming a thick, hard mass that was drier than usual because of Mary’s sudden intervention. Lucy thrust her butt outward, pushing her brown-stained rump close to Mary’s face.

“Almost... there...” said Lucy. “It’s a big one.”

“Push! Push!” said Mary.

The rounded tip of a thick, brown mass poked its way out of Lucy’s ass. The smell coming from it overpowered even the semi-solid froth floating in the toilet. It had been pressed and dried to such an extent that Lucy’s asshole felt sore from the slightest bit of pushing. Breathing in a steady rhythm, she groaned and continued pushing it out, until the thick, spiraling mass fell into the brown soup below, blending into the waters with a sloppy splash.

“Wow...” said Mary.

“I’ve never made one that big,” said Lucy. “That’s only the first one. Mary, can you rub my stomach? It might help.”

“Yay!” said Mary.

Mary’s hands returned to Lucy’s stomach once again. Lucy’s flab and bloating had started to go down. Still, her stomach was pleasantly big. Mary’s hands moved upward, coming dangerously close to touching Lucy’s breasts. She stayed around the belly, pushing and kneading it until a second clump started to appear at the edges of Lucy’s flabby ass. Mary pulled away, placing her hands back on Lucy’s butt.

Outside of the cleavage, Lucy’s rump was relatively clean. Mary spread the cheeks apart, exposing the hole to the air of the prison cell. She smiled happily as she pressed in, pushed back together, and spread Lucy’s cheeks to coax the poop out of her. Moments later, a second turd winded its way out of Lucy’s butt and into the toilet, landing on top of the one previously released. The water level rose higher, approaching the seat.

“My butt’s starting to feel a little lighter,” said Lucy.

“I let off the magic as soon as you started going,” said Mary. “Your stomach’s healthy again. I can’t say the same for your bowels.”

“There’s one more really long one in there...” said Lucy. “If you don’t mind.”

“I know!” said Mary.

Lucy’s breasts were an easy target. Even from behind, the outer curves of her breasts were visible. Mary wrapped her hands around Lucy’s body, grabbing onto her soft breasts and giving them a squeeze. Lucy let out a sensual moan.

“I didn’t say you could touch there... but it feels good. You’re more gentle than some,” said Lucy.

“Where are your... here!” said Mary.

Mary pinched two protrusions underneath Lucy’s shirt. She had found her pokey nipples, pushing against her fabric in an attempt to escape. Mary tweaked and pinched Lucy’s nipples, getting them as hard as she could. With every motion of Mary’s fingers, Lucy felt her lower body start to relax. Her bladder and her bowels both were about to burst forth into the toilet in a way similar to an orgasm. Lucy had heard of, and Mary knew, of the phenomenon where one can cum while pooping. It was what Mary had hoped to induce in her captive.

“My breasts... my breasts... my nipples are tingling,” said Lucy. Small puffs of air, each more foul-smelling than the last, escaped from her ass. They were welcoming the biggest clump inside her, which felt like it took up more room than the food she had eaten to make it. With one hand on her breast and one hand on her stomach, Mary caressed Lucy’s soft skin, watching her moan as her ass opened wide.

A thick turd, as wide as the handle of one of her keys, pushed open the sides of Lucy’s sphincter and coiled itself down into the bowl. Slowly, it squeezed its way out of her butt, every contraction of her gluteal muscles moving all the harder until it didn’t so much clip itself off as it ran out of material. The rounded end exited Lucy’s ass, falling into the bottom of the toilet. It was long enough that the head could still be seen poking above the brown waters of the prison toilet.

While still in her awkward position, a stream of golden-yellow piss sprinkled itself into the bowl, covering her feces in a golden gleam that highlighted their size underneath the dim prison cell lights. Exhausted, Lucy bent over on the toilet, falling down until she was slumped over. Her butt was towards the front of the seat, open wide and visible for Mary to partake. 

Mary picked up a piece of toilet paper and wet it, getting to work wiping Lucy’s behind. The cold paper met with her hot, stinging asshole. Lucy shivered at first, then slowly became relaxed as her butt started to calm down from probably the biggest bowel movement she’d had in her life.

Once she was wiped clean, Mary tossed the toilet paper into the bowl, and tried to flush it. Swirling and splashing noises echoed in the cell, but Lucy’s massive dump refused to go down the pipes. Her last pieces were too big and too hard for the toilet to handle, and had fallen in at awkward angles.

“That’s not good,” said Lucy.

“It’s fine. I’ll get to enjoy your stomach’s gifts a little longer before they bring the plunger around,” said Mary. “Thanks, Lucy!”

“I better get paid nicely for this...” said Lucy.

The payment was more than sufficient, but Lucy ended up spending most of it on a large meal on her way back from the prison. She was dehydrated, and her stomach felt so empty it was gurgling again. By the time she’d finished her meal, she walked home with the same paunch as she’d had going into the prison. Except this time, she was going to empty it on her own terms.

In her own bathroom, at her own house. Except, as usual, Natsu was waiting there inside her room. Though if he watched, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
